I'm with you version fr
by yukiko hyuga-chan
Summary: Un oneshot sur hitsukarin d'après les paroles de la chanson I'm with you de Avril Lavigne


Karin était exténuée. Et perdue. Elle avait été pourchassée par un Hollow toute la journée. Il était trop résistant pour son ballon de foot, résultat sa seule option était de fuir. Quand elle avait finalement réussi à se débarrassé de lui, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était perdue. Totalement perdue. Elle était toujours entrain de courir quand elle trébucha sur un caillou. Elle tomba par terre et s'ouvrit le genou. Ça lui faisait mal mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était engourdie de partout. Il commença à pleuvoir. Elle s'assit car elle ne voulait pas s'évanouir. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le pont de Karakura. Elle connaissait le chemin jusqu'à chez elle mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger du tout. Elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Elle attendit et attendit encore et encore. Elle écoutait les bruits mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était la pluie qui tombait sur le sol. Elle pensa à sa famille. A sa mère, qui lui manquait terriblement, à son frère, qui avait disparu sans lui dire au revoir. Toutes ces personnes qui n'étaient pas là quand elle avait besoin d'elles. Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Elle avait juré de plus jamais pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère alors elle refoula ses larmes. Mais elle était trop fatiguée et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle pleurait encore quand Morphée l'accueilli dans ses bras. Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras d'un inconnu. Normalement, elle se serait libéré et l'aurait dans ses tibias mais elle ne bougea pas. Bizarrement, elle sentait confortable dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était mais elle était reconnaissante envers lui. Elle savait que c'était bête mais elle avait l'impression qu'il allait la ramener à la maison. Ils avaient marchés pendant 10 minutes mais elle n'avait pas eut le courage de regarder qui la portait. Elle prit son courage à 2 mains et décida finalement de le regarder. Elle pleurait toujours donc sa vision était trouble mais elle pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient blancs. Attendez…Blancs ? La seule personne qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré qui avait les cheveux blancs et qui n'était pas un vieux grand-père, même s'il a le même âge, était …

-« Flocon de neige ?»demanda-t-elle

-« Tu ne peux pas arrêter de m'appeler avec ce surnom à la con ? » répliqua-t-il. Elle rigola. Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Karin était super contente que son premier et seule coup-de-foudre était de retour dans le monde réel mais elle n'était pas une âme alors pourquoi venir et l'aider ? Elle remarqua que son genou était guéri.

-« Toshiro ?»

-« Oui ? »

-« Comment m'as tu trouver ? Et que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas du travail dans la Soul Society ? »

-« En fait, depuis que la guerre est fini, la Soul Society est en paix donc on n'a pas beaucoup de travail mais des Hollows viennent quand même à Karakura alors le Sotaicho a décidé d'envoyer un capitaine ici et comme je connaissais le mieux la ville, j'ai été choisit. »

-« Ah, d'accord. Et à ma première question ? »

Il tourna la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas qu'il rougissait.

-« Je te cherchais » répond-t-il enfin

Karin était choquée. Le capitaine de la dixième division la cherchait, elle, une simple humaine ? Elle se détesta pour avoir l'air si faible et fragile devant lui.

-« Pourquoi ?»

Elle vit qu'il rougissait. Le prince de glace peut rougir ? On n'a jamais un appareil photo quand on en a besoin. Il tourna sa tête dans sa direction, après un moment de silence, et lui sourit. Et maintenant il souriait ? Elle avait vraiment besoin de cet appareil photo.

-« Je voulais te dire quelque chose »

-« Et qu'est-ce que ça serai ? »

Maintenant il souriait et rougissait. Où était cette putain d'appareil photo ? Et depuis quand est-ce que le mec le plus froid après Byakuya montrait ses émotions ? Elle trouva qu'il était vraiment mignon comme ça.

-« Aller, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi » insista-t-elle

Il devenait de plus en plus rouge à la minute. Soudainement, il revint à sa couleur d'origine. Il prit une grande inspiration puis déclara :

-« Je t'aime, Karin »

Et il l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baisé. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui dit :

-« Je t'aime aussi, Flocon de neige »


End file.
